Ultraman Beast Episode 5
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 5: Kidnapped Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba *Tani Saneatsu *Eimi Fukiju *Ohashi Tomoe *Sage Snider *Takeshi Uma *Stephen Liveking *Gomez Leviac Ultras *Ultraman X (Mentioned) *Ultraman Beast **Horned Defender Kaiju/Seijin *Giant Space Monster: Bemstar *Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Capsule) *Fusion Beast of The Crest: Crest Bemustron *Mirashi *Absorbing Electricity Monster: Eledortus (Capsule) *Radio-Wave Monster: Beacon Broadcaster Baby *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End *Prey Monster: Twin Tail (Capsule) *Foliar Monster: Kemjila (Capsule) *Plateau Dragon: Hydra (Mentioned) *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Mentioned) *Fiendish Type Space Beast: Galberos (Mentioned) *Fusion Beast of Prey: Armored Twimilja *Blood-Sucking Monster: Gymaira (Capsule) Chapter 1 Yoshiya, Tani. and Eimi watched TV in the living room, which had become a common pass time at this point. What was on the television this time was an advertisement about the upcoming an anniversary series for Great Fighter called Rainbow Fighter with powers based on the light spectrum. He fought the main villain named Zendarkzer apparently formed from humanity’s fears or something with a legion of kaijin based on elements. The original Great Fighter would also appear to help Rainbow Fighter. “Hey that sounds cool, can’t wait for it to come out,” said Tani smiling. “Yeah, but it’ll be three months before it airs,” said Yoshiya The other day Tani had presented a beautiful dress to Eimi which according to himself, he apparently won from something with “help” from Yoshiya. The dress helped to strengthen their relationship all that bit more with the current guest in their home looking at them and smiling. The day had gone peacefully with Yoshiya, Tani, and Eimi going about their usual business, however, things were about to be interrupted also as usual. “Yoshiya!” He managed to keep himself from making any sound after being spooked by Ohashi’s voice in his head. “What is it?” he asked inside his mind. “A kaiju known as Bemstar has appeared in the Ueno district and we need you to get down here!” explained Ohashi. “Okay then, but can I get some information on it?” asked Yoshiya. “Sure, it’s a bird-like space monster with the ability to suck things into a gorge on its stomach,” explained Ohashi more. “Okay thanks for telling me, I’ll be there in a bit,” said Yoshiya in thankfulness. “Good, see you,” said Ohashi as her voice cut off. Yoshiya looked around and saw Tani and Eimi looking at him once again. “You okay?” asked Tani as he had during the previous times Yoshiya found out about some threat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good, like usual,” said Yoshiya. “You sure? You’ve been acting kind of strange the last couple of weeks and I and Eimi are starting to become worried. If there’s something wrong, you can tell us,” stated Tani suspiciously. “Yep I’m fine,” said Yoshiya as he looked at the clock, “Oh wait I’ve gotta go to work, see you guys later.” Tani and Eimi looked confused. “We thought you were off today...” pointed out Eimi. “I was, but I got a call yesterday and so I have to fill in for someone,” lied Yoshiya. “Um… okay, good luck with work then…..” said Eimi. “Bye!” said Yoshiya as he tipped out the door. As soon as he left, Tani and Eimi looked at each other. “We should follow him to find out what’s happening,” said Tani concerned. “Agreed, any ideas of what he could be hiding?” asked Tani while nodding her head. “I don’t know, but one thing’s for certain, we're likely to find out.,” Chapter 2 Yoshiya came to the Ueno district and saw a towering beast. It was a bird-like monster that stood upright on two feet like a person but only resembled one in posture. It was covered in dead green scales except for its stomach plate which was a brownish-gray color. It’s arms ended in small yellow spikes curved inward, and had small wing-like membranes on the bottom that somehow allowed it to fly. The head continued off from the slope of the arms, making it appear that there was no separation of arms or shoulders. The head also stuck out a bit, with an upper beak, two black marble-like eyes that would remind someone of a human, and also a single yellow spike upon the peak of the beast’s head. On its midsection was the most notable feature, a single large octagon plate seemingly made of metal with a small unbloomed flower-like formation, it’s gorge. Off the lower bottom of the plate came long light brown hair which seemingly had the purpose of only decoration. Several grayish-brown overlapping ridges went down the legs until they stopped halfway. The feet themselves are rounded and there was also a long lion-like tail which dragged behind, ending in a yellow spike. The Giant Space Monster, Bemstar roared at the helicopters and tanks which opposed its rampage. It would not allow these tiny nuances to prevent him from his rampage. The flower upon his gorge opened wide and began to shoot out white tornado-like energy. The white tornado’s mere use seemed to warp the fabric of reality around it as the air seemed to wave and be sucked into the flower. The helicopters and tanks were vacuumed up as they became covered in a white lubricant until they disappeared into the flower. After Bemstar finished his meal, the gorge closed up, forever dooming the men who controlled the assault weapons used against the horrible beast. Yoshiya watched from below in horror of the space monster’s abilities, that was when Sage permeated in his head. “Over in the alley,” Yoshiya looked around a bit for Sage, seeing her in the alley mentioned by her. As he ran over to get in contact, he also noticed Ohashi and Takeshi with her. “What are you doing here?” asked Yoshiya. Sage gave him a simple facial look as if it was obvious. “Commanding the situation like with Galberos, I’ve brought Takeshi along so he can see you and Ohashi at work” answered Sage. “Wait, I thought Takeshi was an experienced member of SOTH” stated Yoshiya. “Unlike Ohashi, Stephen, and me, he has yet to complete his final exam” “Final exam?” asked Yoshiya, Ohashi decided to explain it, being 2 years since she completed hers. “The only way for a SOTH to become qualified to have a riser or even summon a kaiju like me or Sage, we must complete a final test where someone as a fusion beast heads to “attack” a town. Several trainees unleash weaker monsters and must work together to stop the beast. It takes about 3 - 4 years to finally be able to take the test” explained Ohashi. “Ah, I get it, welp Takeshi, hope you do good on your exam whenever it happens,” said Yoshiya. “Thanks, though I just got chosen for this job recently, chose me for my bomb-disposing prowess,” said Takeshi gratefully. Sage got everyone back to what was important. “That’s great and all, but we’ve got a giant monster to deal with, let me lay out the plan. Yoshiya, you go in as Beast and attack the gorge whilst dodging Bemstar’s suction attractor meanwhile Ohashi as Bemustron goes in and attacks it from other directions, got it?” said Sage. “Got it,” said Yoshiya “Though what’s the deal with that thing anyway?”. “Bemstar is a space monster with the ability to suck things into its suction attractor, infamous for devouring entire space stations, kaiju, and even an ultra named Ultraman X whole one time” explained Sage. “Sounds fun,” said Yoshiya sarcastically with a grin. Sage looked at him sternly, causing it to quickly devolve back into a serious look. “Whether we like it or not, we or someone else is eventually gonna have too,” said Sage. “I get it, just wanted some information on it, let’s go,” said Yoshiya as he pulled out his riser and turned towards Bemstar’s direction. He pulled out a capsule from his bag, thinking it was the Miclas one. Before inserting, he noticed it was actually Antlar’s. Yoshiya put it back in, making a mental note to see what would happen when training with Emulator. He brought out Miclas’s capsule and inserted it into his riser. Meanwhile, Ohashi inserted Bemular and Arstron’s capsules into her riser. Then at the same time, both announced the commands. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Fusion Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Fusion Rise! Bemular! Arstron! Fusion Destination: Crest Bemustron! Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender and Crest Bemustron appeared in the middle of the Ueno district, a bit far from Bemstar who unlike previous enemies failed to notice their presence, being too distracted by the military. The two approached the monster cautiously, attempting to obtain a potential sneak attack on the beast. Eventually, they managed to get to it and so initiated an attack, Beast fired his Defender Bolt at it, unleashing several electrical rays from his forehead gem upon Bemstar. Once colliding, the monster was blown to the ground by a small explosion. Bemstar immediately got up, enraged that his targets would not fight him ‘honestly’. The monster released a heat wave from its gorge, Beast, and Bemustron shielding themselves from it briefly. Bemstar attacked by firing several yellow blasts from its horn, hitting the two. Beast got up close and began to assault the giant space monster with kicks and punches, delivering one charged with electricity to its face. Bemustron delivered a Corona Heat Beam to the monster’s arm, Bemstar squealing in pain. It eventually shook the two off with firing a ray from its beak that stabbed into the leg of the SOTH fusion. The fusion beast kneeled down in suffering, the cut leaking blood. Beast quickly pushed Bemstar back into a building before checking on his ally. “You okay Ohashi?” asked the ultra worried. The monster looked up with a face of reassurance. “Nothing bad, I’ve dealt with worse in battle, I have yet to be pushed to the limit,” explained Ohashi. “Alright, but just be careful and try not to do anything overly risky,” said Beast. As the two had been talking, Bemstar was recovering with an unexpected counterattack in the making. The flower on Bemstar’s gorge opened to let forth its most dangerous ability, the Suction Sprout. Beast and Bemustron began to feel its effects immediately as they felt themselves being pushed in the direction of the sprout. As they attempted to hold their ground, reality itself appeared to scrunch similarly to a carpet towards the monster’s belly. The gorge fired a strange substance upon its targets, the substance being a white lubricant that would allow to devour them. Beast and Bemustron began to slide back across the pavement. Down below, Takeshi and Sage watched with the former looking rather nervous. “You sure they can handle this?” asked Takeshi to Sage, “Considering the current state of battle, they may be devoured..” The British woman looked at him. “Yes, I believe they’ll win,” she responded. Takeshi gave a stare, prepared to say something, and then silenced himself. “Alright, if that’s what you think boss,” Beast and Bemustron continued sliding towards the giant space monster, the white lubricant it sprayed out preventing them from resisting to the fullest extent. Bemstar fired more yellow blasts from its horn, trying to make its meals dance. The blasts went fast past the two managed, them only barely dodging the attacks. The monster then shot off another beak beam at Bemustron, slicing her skin a bit. The fusion grabbed hold of the wound firmly, attempting to prevent bleeding, and causing her to finally lose resistance. She began to drag faster towards the vortex, Bemstar sending out several more heatwaves as a victory taunt. As it did this, Beast suddenly got up into the air, his right leg out and charged fully. The ultra launched a powerful kick into Bemstar’s throat, deactivating its Suction Sprout. The giant space monster went flying half a city block, finally crashing into a group of apartments. Beast quickly traveled over to the monster and picked it up by the arms. Bemstar only started to realize what was happening a bit into the process, coughing up yellow blood. The monster struggled a bit, even firing some horn blasts into the sky, however, the ultra did not let go and just held tighter. He aimed the monster towards Bemustron. “Fire your beam into its gorge,” said Beast to Bemustron. “What? How will that help,” asked the fusion. “I’d guess the gorge could likely work as a weak point if attacked with enough energy,” said the ultra. “Worth a try I presume,” Bemustron charged up her Corona Heat Beam meanwhile Beast lifted up Bemstar and stabbed its back, causing the monster great pain. As it struggled, the ultra pumped it full of energy and the fusion fired the beam into the giant space monster’s gorge. The combined energies from both attacks causing Bemstar to explode. A capsule with the monster’s image on it appeared in the air, falling to the ground before hitting it, making it crack horribly as a result. Beast and Bemustron looked down at the capsule with a concerned expression. “A capsule, so that means...” “It must’ve been summoned by someone,” finished Beast, “And I think I know who. Let’s head down and get the capsule.” Bemustron and Beast transformed back into Ohashi and Yoshiya and went to retrieve Bemstar’s capsule. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, two people had been watching the battle. Tani and Eimi had seen everything from Yoshiya meeting up with SOTH members to Bemstar’s demise. The two had watched from an alley with intense fascination. “So that’s what he’s been hiding! He’s Ultraman!” said Tani surprised. “Shhhh, not so loud, they may hear us and wipe our minds of these events or something,” said Eimi having read American conspiracy theories about the FBI previously. “Also it seems like he has a girlfriend,” said Tani. “Which one of the two exactly?” asked Eimi. “The British looking woman obviously, though I never saw him as into the Tsundere types, you learn something new every day,” said Tani. “Now what should we do with this discovery?” asked Eimi. “Not sure, we could ask him about when he gets home,” suggested Tani. “Sounds good, let-” “That is if you even get home.” Tani and Eimi turned around to see someone strange, a man dressed in a black suit. On his wrist was an unusual device, while unusual for them anyway as the members of SOTH would know it well, a Riser. In the Riser was a capsule with a light green turtle monster on it with short legs aimed at them. The lovebirds looked at the man somewhat concernedly, not knowing who or what he was. “Who are you?” asked Tani. The man looked and chuckled a short bit. “I’ll introduce myself later, for now, you shall be my hostages,” Tani and Eimi prepared to run only for the man to announce the commands with his Riser firing. Eledortus! Powers Activate! The capsule released a large shock wave, encompassing its two targets. Tani and Eimi were electrified until becoming limb. The man laughed as he summoned another monster to help him carry away the bodies. The creature he summoned was somewhat short and stubby with a slight hunchback. It was dark green with a reddish-orange saggy stomach with its entire backside with small spikes that formed into large colorful crystals on the upper half. The hands were somewhat thin and fingers that were so small they appeared to be pointed, and the legs were somewhat thick with elf-like feet. The face came at the top of the monster, it was organically rectangular with spikes on the rims with a small pair of fangs and three “eyes” that stuck out a bit, two were red with the center one being yellow, probably being a nose. However, what has been described was only the normal appearance of the monster’s species. Unlike others of its kind in the universe due to this being a captured specimen, it had some cybernetics with several wires coming from its shoulders that connected to a television implanted into its chest that was currently playing a silent cartoon. The Radio-Wave Monster, Beacon Broadcaster helped its master Mirashi with dragging the bodies of Tani and Eimi somewhere. The two friends of Beast were not dead, only shocked into unconsciousness; however, if Beast did not comply with his plans, they would be dead. Chapter 3 Yoshiya and Ohashi had finally arrived back at where Sage and Takeshi was without the Bemstar capsule. The latter two came out to see what was wrong. “Where’s Bemstar’s capsule?” asked Sage somewhat annoyed. Yoshiya wasn’t completely sure of what to say. “It was missing when we got down there,” explained Yoshiya. “Where do you think it went?” asked Takeshi. “We’re not sure,” said Ohashi. “So the capsule’s out somewhere in the world and we don’t know where it is allowing aliens or even people to use it for whatever reasons?” asked Sage. “In summary, yes,” said Yoshiya. “Well this doesn’t seem good,” commented Takeshi. “We’ve gotta find it, we don’t know who has it,” said Sage, “So, let’s move out! Ohashi and Yoshiya, go search around where the capsule was supposed to be, me and Takeshi will alert the rest of SOTH and start a Tokyo wide search, got it?” “Yes, but,” said Yoshiya, “What is that creature?” Yoshiya pointed to a small yet strange monster who was approaching them. Everyone got into a defensive position, ready to fight off the creature if needed; however, instead of attacking, Broadcaster Beacon activated the television on its stomach, revealing Mirashi’s face. “Mirashi?” asked Yoshiya. “Yes, it is me, Mirashi,” said Mirashi through Beacon’s television. “What do you want this time?” asked Yoshiya. Mirashi gave a somewhat irritated expression. “Now now, no need to rush yet, considering this is my second appearance in public, let me introduce myself to the other fellows here,” said Mirashi as he gestured towards Ohashi, Sage, and Takeshi. “I am Mirashi, the current antagonist to your organization, SOTH,” Sage looked somewhat confused. “How do you know about SOTH?” she asked. Mirashi gave a small laugh. “I’m the one who summoned Galberos and ordered him to send the infiltrator into your ranks,” explained the malicious being. Sage’s face developed into one of fury as she sucker punched the Beacon. The monster flew straight to the ground, it bleeding out from its mouth, the creature spitting out a broken tooth. She smiled a bit, revenge, even if only a small bit for all the lives lost to the space beast. Mirashi when next being seen was pissed. “Hey! There is no need to get violent here!” He quickly recomposed himself before continuing, “I have something which may be of interest to you.” “Spit it out,” said Takeshi. The Beacon turned to Yoshiya as Mirashi’s end switched, Mirashi’s confident yet sadistic smile being taken away from view. The camera turned to show something surprising and unexpected. Tani and Eimi were chained to a wall unconscious. “I have your friends as hostage Beast, come down to the Asakusa District and give yourself up to me, otherwise some intense harm may come to them,” threatened the alien. Yoshiya was taken aback, he hadn’t expected Mirashi to do something this drastic. “Don’t hurt them!” said Yoshiya. “I won’t, as long you comply,” said Mirashi confidently. “Ugh, fine, where exactly?” asked Yoshiya. “An abandoned warehouse, always a good place to do these kinds of things. Go there and you should meet,” Mirashi was about to leave when something else came to mind. “Be sure to watch out for my powerful guard dog, Emperor Black End, if you fight him and die, you’re friends will, if you fight him and win, you’re friends are dead, so avoid him, oooooooookay?” warned Mirashi. Yoshiya grunted in frustration at the villain’s mocking tone. “Well, that does that, sa-yo-na-ra!” said Mirashi before disappearing from the screen upon Beacon’s chest. Seeing that Yoshiya was unhappy, Beacon Broadcaster flew into the sky, heading to meet his master again. Yoshiya stood there, somewhat angry. “Settle down, we’ll save them,” assured Ohashi, Yoshiya then looking at her. “I suppose they might be if we hurry,” said Yoshiya, calming himself a bit. Sage came to reassure him a bit. “First we need to get back to base, then we’ll head for your friends. Mirashi gave us no time stamp to be there, so let’s get going,” explained Sage. “Agreed,” said Ohashi and Takeshi with Yoshiya being a bit reluctant. “Agreed,” Chapter 4 Yoshiya was led by the trio of Ohashi, Sage, and Takeshi down the street to the closest entrance to SOTH headquarters. They ventured towards something unusual, a vending machine that sold bananas. Takeshi inserted several coins of yen with Sage pressing buttons to order bananas? Yoshiya just looked really confused at the situation. “Why are we at a vending machine… like this?” asked the puzzled man. “We have secret entrances to headquarters scattered all over Tokyo, this vending machine is one,” explained Ohashi. Yoshiya thought of himself as kind of stupid; however as Ohashi assured him, “All new members usually deal with confusion.” They waited a bit for Sage to finish typing the secret code, causing the wall the vending machine was on to swing open like a door. The four went through the door, going down a short flight of stairs made of mostly metal and gray brick. As they ascended, Yoshiya looked around, he still could not help but be amazed at how long it must’ve taken to build the headquarters. He quickly shifted his head away from the subject, focusing on Tani and Eimi’s safety instead. This focus caused him to ask. “So any plans to save my friends yet?” asked the man. “No,” said Sage ”, least, not a solid one besides get in there and rescue them. We’ll formulate something more detailed when we group with everyone else downstairs. Ohashi’s probably already informed Kuroda for a meeting.” “I have, they’re apparently gathering in the main room,” clarified Ohashi. They continued for a bit longer until eventually reaching the bottom of the stairs, going through a hallway of steel, and entering the “main room”. The main room was what Yoshiya had expected, a large room almost completely devoid of life. It had four-way high-rise up above the center, leading to who knows where. In the middle was a large carpet with the picture of a red sun meant to tell anyone who enters that this is SOTH Japan as the red sun was a symbol of the country. Other SOTH members traveled throughout the main room, most that Yoshiya had never seen before now. On the center carpet stood Gomez and Stephen, waiting eagerly to join the foursome and help to save the day. Sage approached them fastly. “Where’s the boss?” she asked in confusion. “He wanted to leave things to us, he’s still dealing with trying to find Devinoyv Convey,” said Stephen. “Oh right, the rogue member, hopefully, he’ll be found before he does any… significant destruction,” Sage briefly looked back at Yoshiya who had a somewhat impatient face, deciding to hurry things up. “Do you have the kaiju capsules for fusions Stephen?” asked Sage. “Yes, I do, even Twin Tail and Kemjila. I still have fond memories of spraying that Hydra in the face with acid,” said Stephen. Sage then turn to Gomez. “Good, you got the taser replacements Gomez?” she asked. “Yes, now let’s get rolling! That Mirashi guy is the reason I had to kill my friend John during the Galberos ordeal!” said Gomez angrily. Sage could understand his fury, the man had caused dozens of lives to be lost in only a short couple of weeks, but they had to move on to defeat him. She nodded her head in response. “Alright, let’s go,” said Sage. Takeshi interjected quickly a point she made earlier. “I thought we were going to formulate a plan before leaving,” said the man. “We’ll think of something on the way up, move out.” The team of six went back the staircase, discussing plans of how to save Tani and Eimi on the way up. “So what’s the plan?” asked Stephen, hoping it’d involve explosives. “We don’t have one yet, so we're going to make one,” said Yoshiya. “Right, so Yoshiya’s friends are being held captive in a warehouse by the man known as Mirashi, the one who summoned Demonicon, Galberos, and his latest Bemstar,” explained Sage. “We already know this,” said Gomez. “I am aware, I was only reiterating the situation. So he has a monster he calls “Emperor Black End” guarding the warehouse,” explained Sage further. “Sounds simple enough, is there a catch of some kind?” asked Stephen. “Mirashi will kill his captives if any of us comes into conflict with the beast before rescuing his friends,” said Ohashi. “So we avoid the monster until we’re unable too? If anything does happen, I’m hopping into battle with Black End!” said Stephen fiercely. “I doubt he’d be a cakewalk, considering the villain’s previous beasts and the number they did. The name of Emperor Black End also sounds very powerful,” inquired Gomez. “Right you are Gomez, so if any of us engages him in combat, we’ll likely have to stay on our feet. Do you hear that Yoshiya?” asked Sage. Yoshiya raised his head and responded to her. “Yes I do, I’ll be careful,” said Yoshiya with a bit of a salute. “Alright then,” said Sage. They made it to the top of the stairs, entering the outside. The time of day had been nearing towards sunset, giving the sky an orange haze to it. The team looked to the sky, somewhat concerned at what they would encounter, but nonetheless determined to save the day and defend Tokyo. “Do you really think the plan will work so smoothly?” asked Ohashi. “Not quite, no matter how well structured our plot is, something will go wrong,” said Sage. “Oh...” said Ohashi, worried. “But we’ll come through someway,” said Sage reassuringly. “Let’s get a move on,” said Gomez impatiently, “I got something to take care of with this Mirashi guy.” “And we have to save my friends!” said Yoshiya with such great passion. After that, everyone complied and headed off to find Mirashi’s hideout, off into an uncertain future. They did not know what was to happen, but as Sage said, they’d find some way to win the day. Chapter 5 He opened his eyes, finally coming to conscious being. He looked around confused, finding himself strapped to a wall. He attempted to struggle for a bit only to fail. Tani looked to his left and found his girlfriend, Eimi also trapped to the wall. The kind and usually optimistic soul called out to her. “Eimi? Eimi? Are you okay? Wake up!” he yelled in a small panic before realizing it was futile. His future wife remained unconscious, her still being captive of her own sleep. As Tani searched for a way to escape, he examined his surroundings further. He was in a large room with an industrial look to it, filled with mostly drab gray machinery. Many wooden crates also stacked up around the area, filled with whoknowswhats. Tani attempted to find a way to escape from his and Eimi’s current situation. Upon looking, he finally took notice of his “guardian” monster. He looked upon Beacon Broadcaster with a small bit of fear, not knowing what it was. Despite his fear, the monster only stared at him intensely, unnerving Tani more. Suddenly, he heard a pair of doors opening from somewhere not too far. A man wearing a black latex suit came out from behind of the boxes. “Ooooo, seems like our guests are awake,” the man took a bit to recount “, seems like one of our guests is awake!”. The man walked forward to Tani with a great big smile on his mug. “REMEMBER ME?” asked the man. Tani was scared and puzzled at the same time. “You’re the guy who tazed me and Eimi,” said Tani. “Correct you are, but I do have a name, and I am Mirashi,” said the man. “Nice to meet you…...?” responded Tani, albeit confused still. “Nice to meet you too, Tani!” said Mirashi excitedly. “What do you want with me and Eimi?” asked the captive. “Well, as you know, your friend is that Ultraman. And I’m his enemy” “Why is that?” “You see, he keeps beating up my monsters, so I’ve kidnapped you, his friends as hostages so he can’t do that anymore.” “What?” just as Tani asked that Eimi woke up from her peaceful nap on a wall. Upon awakening, her reaction to generally the same as her boyfriend’s, scared and confused. “Tani, where are we?” she asked. Instead of her nice boyfriend, Mirashi explained in his place. “You’re in an abandoned warehouse so I can lure your Ultraman friend here to his demise as my captives” “Who are you?” asked Eimi. “I’m Mirashi, the enemy of your friend Yoshiya who keeps blowing up all of my monsters as Ultraman,” said Mirashi. Eimi was still very perplexed about the situation but went along with it anyway. “So what are you going to do to us?” asked Tani. “Yes,” said Eimi. Mirashi cracked a smile. “Wonderful of you to ask! I shall give you a delightful experience!” said Mirashi as he pulled out the Eledortus capsule again. “It shall be very “shocking”!” as he laughed menacing, he launched the capsule at the pair like before, electrocuting them. They did end up unconscious like last time, still conscious. “Why did you do that?!” asked Tani. “I have my perf-” Mirashi was cut off as the entire building began to shake, accompanied by a strange roar that sounded like a beam being shot off mixed with deep demonic laughing. Mirashi showed a face of frustration. “SHUT UP WILL YOU? IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!!!” yelled the villain to the outside. “What is that?” asked Eimi. Mirashi turned back, taking more note of his “guests”. “Oh, that? That’s just my pet, guarding my home like a good dog,” said Mirashi. Tani and Eimi just gave him an odd yet fearful look, doubting that there was a “good dog” just outside the warehouse. “Well anyway, back to the torture!” exclaimed Mirashi as he reloaded Eledortus’s capsule into his Riser. He blasted it once more from his Riser as it repeated the same process of colliding with Tani and Eimi and shocking them badly. The villain’s personal reasons were something of interest, though he’d never reveal them even if it meant he was going to die. Chapter 6 Meanwhile, Yoshiya’s group had finally made it to an area filled with warehouses in the middle of Tokyo. The group of six arrived in a location filled with low budget looking buildings with rigid walls on the outside with simple industrial windows. Most appeared not to have been used or entered for a while but was not the case for all. As they looked around for where to go, Yosihya noticed things of interest. “Uh, guys,” said Yoshiya as he points at something in one of the streets. Takeshi, Gomez, Stephen, Sage, and Ohashi turned to find visible pressure marks in the road’s pavement. They soon investigated a bit more, finding that there were constant cracks made from something large. As Takeshi prepared to say something, a strange roar came from a few blocks away, reinforcing the statement he was to make. “We can’t say Mirashi was lying about having a giant monster,” said Takeshi. “Alright people, try to do your best to stay away from the monster we’re dealing with!” said Sage in a hushed yelling. Most nodded their heads in response while Gomez gave a “Got it”. “We’re going to split up into two groups. Yoshiya, Ohashi, and Gomez on one group, Stephen, me, and Takeshi in the second. Does everyone understand?” asked Sage. “Wait, can I go with Gomez?” asked Takeshi. “No” “Why not exactly?” “I want to keep two people who can fight at Black End’s level on each team and one person who could possibly contact the other team in case of emergency” “Aw, fine,” said Takeshi, putting on a sort of sour face. Everyone split up into their assigned groups. Each went their separate ways, going in opposite directions to find Tani and Eimi’s prison location. Sage’s group went left from the area they had entered. “So how will we know when we find the correct building?” asked Stephen. “I’m not sure, just try to find one with the lights on or if hear the activity going. We shall search every one along our root,” said Sage. “This’ll be boring,” said Takeshi. The British woman looked at him and told him one simple thing. “Please shut up,” she asked. The Asian man took a sigh and rolled eyes. “Fine,” he said. The trio looked into one with a smashed window. They looked for a bit, running around the facility to find Mirashi, Tani, Eimi, or even Beacon. All they found, however, was stacks and stacks of boxes everywhere. Eventually, they met up back at the entrance. “I’m not finding anything,” said Takeshi. “Nothing of interest to report,” said Stephen. “Failure as well,” said Sage. “So what caused the broken window then?” asked Stephen. “Likely the monster might’ve done it on accident,” theorized Sage. “Whatever did it ain’t here anymore, so let’s go somewhere else!” said Takeshi. The other two members of the group nodded in agreement and left the building. They searched several more warehouses, seeing signs of damage, even more, boxes, and heard occasional roars from what they thought to be Emperor Black End likely trying to tempt challengers of it’s might, looking for a fight. They constantly acted cautious of the beast, knowing it’d be a tough battle against something of its might. After a while of searching, they came upon an area with considerable damage done to it. The warehouses were beaten in through multiple ways and the roads were terribly busted up. “Seems like we found it’s main roaming area,” said Stephen. Sage evaluated the scene and came up with an idea. “We should explore this place the most, being careful of Black End of course,” said Sage. “Alright,” said Takeshi and Stephen. The group searched around the horribly damaged area for a bit, finally discovering a building with its lights on. Takeshi pointed to it, being the first to notice its presence. “There! That must be where Mirashi’s hiding out” “Good, quickly tell Yoshiya, Gomez, and Ohashi,” ordered Sage. Takeshi turned on his SOTH watch and telepathically communicated with the trio. “Attention Gomez, Yoshiya, and Ohashi, we have found what we suspect to be Mirashi’s base. Come to our coordinates.” From the other side came Gomez’s thought waves. “Question, is it a warehouse with a damaged area around it and its lights strangely on?” he asked. Takeshi looked kind of confused at the time oddly specific question. “Yes” “Interesting, because we’re already there,” stated his friend from the other side, “We’re confronting Mirashi.” Takeshi realized what was truly happening and began to say something as the earth below quaked. “They’re confronting Mirashi! We have to hurry,” said Takeshi. Sage and Stephen nodded their heads as they ran forth. They would’ve made it had it not been for the enemy. A terrible beast with a very unusual appearance came from the opposite direction, ready to defend its master. The monster was like a ball with a tail and legs and all color on its body looking “muggy”. The main body resembled a ball opened in the front with a small black crocodilian head sticking out from the center. The front of it was mostly red with the rest was black including the feet. Various spikes protruded from it with a number of at least ten in total on its face side, each curved at the end like a hook and a pair of them very close to the head that worked like arms. The tail was decently long, first starting off as green at it’s beginning before transitioning to a clam-shaped striped tail with a pincer at the end. The second Destruction Beast, Emperor Black End stood in his menacing appearance. While it had an odd shape, it was still very dangerous, roaring to lay claim to its spot among Mirashi’s greatest creations. “Wait, what monster is that?” asked Stephen. Sage narrowed her eyes. “It must be Emperor Black End,” said the group leader. “Interesting, I was expecting it to look more dinosaurian in nature with black coloring,” said Stephen. “No matter what it looks like, it needs to be defeated before it causes any more damage. Stephen, would you like to go first?” asked Sage. “Yeah, I’ll beat this thing!” as Stephen said that, he pulled out his Riser, inserting the Twin Tail and Kemjila capsules. Fusion Rise! Twin Tail! Kemjila! Fusion Destination: Armored Twimjila! Armored Twimjila appeared upon the battlefield, readying himself for a challenging fight. Chapter 7 Going back, Yoshiya, Ohashi, and Gomez went right compared to Sage’s group. They searched the warehouse buildings and followed the “patrol path” of Emperor Black End unlike the latter. They searched the various storage facilities, only ending up with somewhat dark places filled with nothing but boxes. There was, for the most part, barely any conversation between anyone, somehow being a bit more focused than Sage’s group. Yoshiya dreaded what they were dealing with a bit, the name of Black End with the addition of Emperor not helping with it either. He also felt a level of intense negative energy in the air. It was around Demonicon and Galberos’s level, but there was more. Unlike the aura they left, it was a bit of a stench that no one but he could detect. Despite all of the bad omens, he kept on his game face, determined to save Tani and Eimi even if it meant losing his life. Ohashi gave a bit of a worried look. “What are you doing?” asked Ohashi. Yoshiya paid more attention to what was happening again and looked at her. “Oh, just putting on my game face,” said Yoshiya. “Looks a bit silly, doesn’t it?” “Yeah, a bit. I just really want to save Tani and Eimi from that demon Mirashi” “Understandable, there are some things where I wish I could’ve saved people...” “Like what?” “Few people from SOTH like ‘Ned’ or Nedyalko from Bulgaria, Niyo Tara, various citizens, my parents...” “What happened to your parents?” “They were killed by a space monster...” Ohashi looked a bit depressed like she didn’t want to talk about in more detail. “Oh, I apologize for asking” “No, it’s okay! You were just curious” “Will you two lovebirds quiet down? I think I hear something,” said Gomez as they heard someone speaking in the distance. It sounded it like Mirashi! “Where is that coming from?” asked Ohashi. “Shhhh, let us find it,” said Yoshiya. The group then proceeded to worm themselves through the lines of warehouses, attempting to find where Mirashi was. As they closed in upon the source, they saw that the area was more and damaged, a sign of Black End’s existence as the guardsman. Eventually, they discovered a building with its lights on with Mirashi’s voice emanating from the structure. “He must be there!” said Yoshiya as they shifted over to the facility. They peaked from around the corner to see what was happening inside. They saw Mirashi firing Eledortus’s capsule to constantly shock Tani and Eimi who groaned badly each it happened. Yoshiya looked furious and tried to march right in, ready to knock out Mirashi with one punch. Ohashi pulled him back in out of the field by his arm. He gave a bit frustrated expression. “Why did you do that?” asked Yoshiya. “We should take a more trickery oriented approach,” said Ohashi. “Alright, are what are your ideas?” asked Yoshiya. Ohashi leaned in with Gomez also get a bit close. “You turn yourself into Mirashi to distract him meanwhile me and Gomez free Tani and Eimi,” explained Ohashi. Yoshiya nodded in agreement with the plans while Gomez gave a thumbs up “Okay, let’s head in” Ohashi and Gomez headed for the back of the building while Yoshiya announced his presence to the enemy. “MIRASHI!” The villain jumped a bit before turning around. “Great Black End!! You didn’t need to shout so loud, you could’ve simply been quieter,” Mirashi was getting off track of their agreed plans. “Just let my friends free!” ordered Yoshiya. “You’re not the one in control here,” said Mirashi. “I understand that,” said Yoshiya. “Good, now let us make the trade. Give me your Riser,” said Mirashi. Yoshiya gave him a very confused look. “What?” “Rip your Riser off of your arm and give it to me.” “How do expect me to do that?” “Rip it off your arm and give it to me. If you don’t, your friends will be in trouble” “Alright,” Yoshiya proceeded to grip his fingers around his Riser. As he did so, he “looked” at Mirashi, while he was really observing Gomez and Ohashi unstrapping Tani and Eimi from the wall. His friends prepared to ask something only for both SOTH members to shush them with a hand gesture. They complied and so the operation still remained secret. “Well?” asked Mirashi. Yoshiya gripped his fingers around his Riser, beginning to feel pain and displeasure as he attempted to tear the device from his flesh. He signaled his suffering to the other guys with an unpleasing grunt, catching their attention to hurry up with the plan. In response, Ohashi pulled out an Eleking capsule, loading it in her Riser, and then firing it at Mirashi. “What wa-” said Mirashi before being electrocuted alive by the containing device. He spazzed out a bit from the shock before falling to the ground. Ohashi walked over soon after and collected the capsule. “Target subdued,” she said, putting on a cool pose in celebration. “Cheesy,” said Gomez. “You’re just jealous,” stated Ohashi. “Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure I am,” said Gomez. Tani and Eimi ran over to Yoshiya. “Are you okay?” asked Eimi. “I’m fine for the most part. Roughed up a bit from a few things, but fine aside from that,” assured Yoshiya. “Why didn’t you tell us you were Ultraman?” asked Tani. “Well, I thought it might put you at risk, but not telling seems to have caused more trouble,” said Yoshiya. “Thank you for saving us,” said Tani getting into a sort of bow. “Yes, thanks!” added Eimi, doing the same thing her boyfriend had done. Yoshiya backed up by a couple of steps and put his hands out. “I didn’t do it alone, you can also thank those two,” said Yoshiya. Tani and Eimi then went and thanked both Gomez and Ohashi who were grateful for the appreciation before focusing back on the mission. “We need to get Mirashi back to base and imprisonment for all the death he’s caused. Gomez, call the others and tell them “target subdued” ” “While I agree with most of your assessment -” Everyone turned to Mirashi who was dusting himself off from the dusty warehouse floor. “The one wrong part is “target subdued”. The target is not subdued in any way, in fact, I’m perfectly fine” Ohashi’s eyes widened. “How...how are you still conscious?” asked Ohashi, somewhat trembling. “You see, I am not human like you likely suspected, I am something else which is electricity resistant,” explained Mirashi. He talked, the ground began to shake tremendously. “And here comes Emperor Black End” “Oh no” Suddenly, Gomez got a call telepathic call from Takeshi. “Attention Gomez, Yoshiya, and Ohashi, we have found what we suspect to be Mirashi’s base. Come to our coordinates.” Gomez sent thought waves through. “Question, is it a warehouse with a damaged area around it and its lights strangely on?” he asked. “Yes” “Interesting, because we’re already there,” stated Gomez to his friend on the other side, “We’re confronting Mirashi.” “Oh no,” said Gomez out loud. “What’s wrong besides this?” asked Ohashi. “The other group is here” Chapter 8 Things had become tense. Mirashi was still alive and his “pet” was heading this way. Both threats may have been separated, but the fact they were nearby each other was even more terrifying. “So what’s say we begin business?” asked Mirashi as he pulled out a new capsule. This capsule had a strong monster known as Gymaira with a large saurian physique, dark blue skin, spikes all over its body, and a single horn that protruded from its noise. “I’ll make your deaths quick unlike what I had intended” Yoshiya charged at Mirashi, tackling him to the ground. “What are you doing?” asked the villain angrily. “I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!” yelled Yoshiya in anger. The two rolled across the floor, struggling to defeat each other. Mirashi attempted to use the capsule in his Riser again before his opponent tore it from his hand and beat him in the face with it. Yoshiya threw Gymaira’s capsule to Ohashi. “YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE. MIRASHI’S MINE!” yelled Yoshiya to Ohashi. As advised she and Gomez escorted Tani and Eimi outside where a battle of its own was occurring. Outside, Twimjila and Emperor Black End indulged themselves in colossal warfare. The Destruction Beast roared and charged forward madly. Twimjila managed to dodge out of its path, getting hooked on one of its lower spikes. The fusion sprayed a stream of acid from his maw, blinding the emperor temporarily. Despite its seeming disadvantage, Black End shot streams of fire from both its mouth and spikes in a panic. Twimjila was caught in the onslaught, being horribly burnt in the process. “AHHHHHHH” The fusion beast screamed in pain, using his whip to get back at his enemy. The Destruction Beast was barely affected to the point as if nothing happened, and continued to run in at terrifying speeds. As Yoshiya and Mirashi struggled more, Beacon Broadcaster came out of the shadows to try and assist its master. The monster flew a short height over the brawl they engaged in and let itself fall, hoping to slice him with its pointed hands. Yoshiya threw Mirashi off of him and then rolled out Beacon’s way. The monster face planted on to the ground before the hero kicked it into a stack of boxes, trapping it temporarily. Yoshiya was starting to get tired, over the course of the day he had to travel a lot. Mirashi rammed into him, taking him down to the ground and beating Yoshiya’s face with his fist. Yoshiya in a final moment of desperation launched a full-force punch into the villain’s face. Mirashi went limb, seemingly knocked out. While he was “out cold” Yoshiya ran outside to help his friends fight Emperor Black End. Twimjila rolled across the street, dodging Black End’s attacks truly this time. He bit into the monster’s skin, discovering it to be covered in a very thick hide. The modified saucer beast chirped in agitation before doing the same thing back, only much much worse. Its teeth sank into the fusion’s armor, causing cracks to appear in it. The beast tore out a bit of flesh from him, chewing before swallowing it. Twimjila screamed in pain as it sent electricity through one of its whips, hoping to shock Black End. While it did disorient the monster a bit, it didn’t have as great of an effect which the fusion had hoped for. Finally, the destruction beast had enough time wasting, it threw Twimjila a few meters before it shot one of its frontal spikes like a bullet, stabbing its enemy in the leg. Black End then did something strange, its tail retracted back into its body along with the spikes drawing into it. “What is it doing?” asked Takeshi, not liking the sight. “I’m not sure,” said Sage, ”But it definitely doesn’t look good”. Black End then flew up into the air in its new ball form. Once it got approximately 20 meters above Twimjila, it lit itself a flame, before then throwing the entire mass down upon its target. Twimjila was nearly crushed by the Black Meteor attack, transforming back to its original human form, Stephen Liveking. He was unconscious on the ground and bleeding. “STEPHEN!” cried out Takeshi, Sage, Gomez, and Ohashi. Tani and Eimi since anything was yet to be explained, were confused. “Why are we concerned over the monster?” asked Tani as Black End turned its attention to somewhere behind it. “Some of us use devices to turn into fusion kaiju, so that’s a human basically,” hurriedly explained Ohashi. Sage quickly scanned over the group and realized someone was missing. “Gomez and Takeshi, retrieve Stephen’s body quickly!” ordered Sage. “Yes mam!” said the duo in convergence, saluting to indicate they understood. They speedily ran over while Black End was distracted, carrying Stephen’s unconscious body with a bit of struggle. Once brought to safety, Gomez did his best to stop the bleeding. Since he didn’t have proper tools available, he couldn’t do much, he took out the role of bandaids and wrapped them around his patient's wounds. He used some duct tape to keep the material on, only intending to use it as a temporary fix until later. “I’ve done all I can, for now, I’ll properly fix him up later,” said Gomez. “Understood,” said Sage while nodding her head, “Now Ohashi, where’s Yoshiya?” “He was in the warehouse fighting Mirashi and his monster at human size,” said Ohashi. Sage thought for a moment if the order she was to give was really right. “Go get him, we must leave the area and recuperate with a plan to destroy Emperor Black End,” Ohashi nodded and prepared to go into the warehouse before Eimi stopped her. “He’s not in there,” said Eimi. Ohashi was kind of puzzled at what she meant. “Then wher-?” Eimi pointed to Black End’s front. Ohashi’s face converted from determined to alarmed. There Yoshiya was in human form, holding the Miclas capsule. Him and Black End stared at each other intensely. Despite not having encountered each other before this, there was a deep hatred channeled through one to the other, a constantly cycling loop of negative energy. “Wait! Yoshiya! Don’t engage it!” yelled Ohashi. Everyone turned their heads to Ohashi’s target receiver. Yoshiya merely gave a short glance before inserting the Miclas capsule into the Riser. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Fusion Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender landed upon the wrecked warehouse district, finally standing at his enemy’s level, planning to bring Black End his end. Chapter 9 Beast and Black End rushed at each other with their horns aimed straightly forward. The horns clashed together, both struggling to get around the others offensive maneuvers. At the same time, both ultra and monster fired off their horn attacks, electricity flowing through Beast’s and streams of flame searing out of Black End’s. The power of each was enough to get them both and expressed pain through grunts. Seeking not to have another collision like that, Black End activated a chemical in its body, allowing it to light itself aflame before charging forth again. Beast thinking fast, cartwheeled out of the way. The ultra blasted a Defender Gigabolt, a trio of electric beams coming from his forehead crystal and horns. All three hit their target as Black End cried out in major irritation, unleashing a small explosion of sparks. The destruction beast screamed, enraged by his enemy. It ran forward again, rapidly swinging all of its horns and spikes around like a madman. Beast only barely managed to avoid them, getting a bit gored in his right side. The ultra threw a plasma ball at the monster’s face, temporarily disorienting it. He attempted to fire another Defender Gigabolt from his horns and crystal at the monster once again, but Black End realized what was going on and quickly flew up. It inflamed itself with fire, preparing to repeat the attack it used to finish off Twimjila. The monster deactivated its flight mode, launching itself to the Earth like a meteor. Beast watched the destruction beast as it performed its actions. He did his best to get out of its strike zone before remembering his buds were still there. The ultra looked at the group. “I told you to get out of here!” said Beast to his human friends. “We’re waiting for you! We’re supposed to escape and recuperate to formulate a proper plan to deal with that thing!” yelled Ohashi. “I’ve got it here, you go!” “Not without you!” As the two argued, Black End’s mass finally met the Earth, preparing to shake the whole entire area. Beast quickly positioned himself in such a way as to protect Ohashi, Gomez, Sage, Takeshi, Stephen, Tani, and Eimi from the blast. He groaned in pain, feeling fire scorch his back. “Yoshiya! Just give it up already and let’s escape!” yelled Tani and Eimi. “No, I’m going to stop this thing, one way or another!” said the ultra. He got up and prepared for combat with Emperor Black End again. The monster smiled deviously, knowing it was weakening the hero to a breaking point. It quickly charged itself with fire again before charging forward. Beast dodged once again before getting a fire stream from one of Black End’s horns, burning his face and making him tumble back on to several warehouses. The destruction beast laughed as it turned to the ultra, firing one its spikes into his shoulder. Beast clenched it madly, trying to take the bone out of himself. Black End prepared to end the fight finally, curling itself up. Just before entering flight, it stopped in response to a voice. “Make him suffer Black End!” Everyone turned to see Mirashi once again, making another surprise appearance. He was on top of a building, how he got up there being anyone’s guess. “Gore his stomach open and roast him from the inside-outside!” Emperor Black End nodded in a declaration of its loyalty to Mirashi. It was to make his one wish a reality. The monster swung one of its arm spikes across Beast’s abdomen, opening his insides as liquified light flowed freely from it. It then aimed its head towards the opening, getting its jaws inside a bit before unleashing hell. The flames seared from its maw, rolling through the inside of the ultra. To complement the horrible sight, Beast did not emit grunts as most other ultras would. He emitted screams of agony. Eventually, the pain was too much for the ultra/human hybrid, causing him to devolve back to his human form. From his detransformation, strings of purple energy flowed towards Mirashi, him absorbing them. Everyone watched in terror and awe, to disturbed to do anything properly. Once Beast was now Yoshiya once again, Black End stopped its torture. It brought its head down, getting on its knees to help and raising its tail into the sky. It picked up Yoshiya by his clothing, lifting the human and preparing to go. Black End turned around and ran off, wanting to deliver “the ball” to his master like a “good dog”. While it was night time, it was also sunset. Notes *The story, even though not originally intended, ended up being a kind of tribute to "Ultraman Dies at Sunset" with a distraction monster, as voted to be Bemstar, appearing. *Originally in very early conception, Emperor Black End was to somehow be led to Tani and Eimi's house. This was cut to make the story a bit more interesting and intense. *Beast's "death" was originally going to be impalement of his heart, then it was his leg, and now we got him being roasted alive. *Literally the only reason there's specifically a Gymaira capsule almost used by Mirashi is because Taiga. *Other things **I could feel myself trying not to cry whilst writing chapter 9. **This is at the time of creation, my longest and darkest story yet, and its only part 1 of a two-parter. Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Fan Episodes